Amorfo
by KatherineCV
Summary: Definitivamente podrías convertir mi corazón en algo amorfo, negro y polvoso… ¿Lo harías? Riren/Ereri / AU


_Definitivamente podrías convertir mi corazón en algo amorfo, negro y polvoso… ¿Lo harías?_

.

.

 **Amorfo**

.

.

―¿Cómo está tu corazón? ―anuncia un curioso Levi mientras su móvil se mueve hasta topar con mi vista. La imagen de un corazón rosado, perfecto y brillante. Otro con una leve grieta en el borde, nada significativo que no pueda superar… Otro más con un serpenteo de grietas por toda su extensión, aunque aún junto y sin perder la forma. Y por último, amorfo, sin indicios de haberse llamado corazón alguna vez, un montón de polvo o no sé qué rosado amontonado en una esquina.

Afuera el tren hace un breve sonido, desplazándose rápidamente por las vías, las hectáreas de tierra cubierta de verde pasan de prisa, me pierdo un segundo en ello, como meditando la respuesta.

Desvió la mirada, mientras que Levi me examina con sus alargados ojos, ya se ha dado cuenta de mi duda, así que, qué más da. Posiblemente evite el tema si hago una broma y lo miro a los ojos, quizá lo ignore y cambie de tema por algo más caliente como su última cita con algún _él_ …

―No lo sé ―me alzo de hombros, mirándolo inocentemente. El cambia su semblante a algo más serio, ¿debí haber mentido cuando tenía oportunidad?

―Esto es serio, Eren, desde que te conozco no has estado con nadie… Y Jean no cuenta, solo duraron un par de semanas ―dice, algo desconcertado, sus brazos se cruzan delante de su pecho, mirando por la ventana a su lado esta vez, un par de montañas se asoman a lo lejos, algunos frondosos árboles. El resplandor de la nieve aun cubriendo sus cuestas… Dejo escapar una sonrisa, cautivado por su belleza, sus cabellos tan negros como el carbón contratando con su lechosa piel, el delgado jersey azulado cubriendo sus brazos, demasiado holgado para él ya que olvido llevar uno…

Oh, Levi, ¿qué harías si te contara mis más profundos secretos? ¿Qué harías si te contara que se me antoja besar tus labios justo ahora? Definitivamente podrías convertir mi corazón en algo amorfo, negro y polvoso… ¿Lo harías?

―No ha habido suerte ―bromeo, alcanzando la mochila junto a mis pies y sacando mi móvil―. Ya casi llegamos, ¿estás emocionado? ―sonrió de improviso, ansioso por observar el paisaje y capturar algunas fotografías.

―No lo entiendo, Eren ―responde él, ignorante totalmente mi pregunta

―…Sólo es así, Levi, algunos no tenemos suerte con ese tipo de cosas ―confieso, encontrándome con sus ojos esta vez. Sus orbes color gris, un color similar a una nube en un día lluvioso, acuoso, brillante…

―No eres mal chico, Eren, eres bueno con tus amigos, siempre buscas ayudarlos, eres bueno en los deportes y tampoco te va mal con las matemáticas o alguna tonta materia en general. Eres divertido, te enojas con facilidad cuando algo es injusto… Sabes cocinar, y bastante bien a mi parecer ―suelta una pequeña risa, expresión tan extraña y poco acostumbrada en su rostro que, junto a su lluvia de palabras, hace que el calor suba a mi rostro―. Eres soñador, inspiras a los demás a hacer cosas de las que no estaban seguros… Alguien como tú, ¿cómo puede estar solo?

Niego con la cabeza, demasiado avergonzado como para externar algo coherente sin quedar como un idiota. El me observa y, poco a poco, sin que lo presienta del todo, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me sorprendo, aspiro su aroma, recordando las pocas veces que he estado así de cerca de él.

Una grieta más se forma en mi corazón, quizá es la que impulsara a las demás a desmoronarse y dejar de llamarse _corazón_ … Tal vez ahora todo se volverá negro, polvoso y amorfo antes que sea consciente de ello.

―¿Has besado a alguien, Eren? ―me pregunta Levi, separándose lentamente de mi lado.

Lo miro a los ojos, entre sorprendido y avergonzado. Desvió la vista hacia sus labios por un par de segundos, terminando por asentir antes de que noté esa pequeña acción.

―Nada del otro mundo ―confieso

El chasquea la lengua, murmurando algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. Afuera comienzan a divisarse pequeñas construcciones, nos acercamos a nuestro destino. Los demás pasajeros murmuran entre sí… Y en medio de la distracción él acerca su rostro al mío, rosando sus suaves labios contra los míos. Una sonrisa se escapa de mí antes de que me dé cuenta…

¿Se trata de un sueño otra vez?

Sus manos viajan hasta mi rostro, nuestros miradas se encuentran, quizá es demasiado pronto para suponer en qué se convertirá mi corazón…

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí, pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció?

Según yo quería escribir algo super sad pero no pude, no puedo imaginarlos separadosxDD

En fin, no olviden dejarme un review contándome qué les parecióc:

Gracias por leer! UuU

Katherine


End file.
